


Black Hole

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chapter 3 is a Prequel, Choking, Discarded Protection, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nasty, Nesting, No Underage Sex, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Originally supposed to be a PWP but then it gained a plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Their Safe Word is Sand, Top Anakin Skywalker, Trans Female Character (Clone OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Two entities, a bright star and a black hole. Attracted to each other, and yet one is the doom of the other. Even so, it does not stop them from growing closer over time under circumstances determined by man to be reckless and unstable. So goes the fragile relationship between alpha Anakin Skywalker and omega Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

Anakin’s day was not going at all like he had planned. He was hot, tired, and hungry; he had to save Ahsoka from certain death when she had listened to her feelings over her master. She had put herself in danger when she felt the need to save a group of locals when enemy fire sprang upon them. Truthfully, Anakin would have done the same, had it not been for the fact that none of the clones had their blasters on them at the time and they needed rescuing, and Anakin wasn’t about to lose a lot of good men to a surprise attack, as selfish as it sounded.

On top of that, the attack had taken place on a beach where there was plenty of sand to go around. Too much sand. Far too much. Too many falls taken into the sand.

Anakin loathed it as he felt the tiny grains of sand grinding against the gears in his cybernetic arm as he walked through the camp he and the clones had set up with help from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. The sand was rough, irritating, finding every little nook and cranny in his arm, hindering the movement he had with his arm. It would take maybe hours to take apart the arm and clean out every little bit of sand.

"You're mad at me." Ahsoka sighed, slumping her shoulders as she followed behind her irritated master along the rows of tents.

“What was your first clue?” Anakin huffed, walking rigidly with his arms crossed over his chest. “You could have died today, Ahsoka. All you had to do was listen to me and we would have been fine. So would those villagers.”

"But—I couldn't just do _nothing_! They were mostly elderly and younglings!" the Padawan insisted.

“Everyone would have been saved properly if you had just listened to me. I told you to help me get the clones to their blasters so they could help the villages, but you jumped right ahead and nearly died.” Anakin sighed heavily, stopping and rubbing his face, growling at how rigid his cybernetic arm moved.

"Now you sound more like Master Obi-Wan. You always tell me to follow my instincts, but when I do you yell at me."

“I tell you those things because one day I will not be around to teach you anymore, and you’ll have to know how to make rational decisions, not ones made on a gut feeling.”

"But that's what you do most of the time! Act first and think later." She crossed her arms, "Master Obi-Wan is the one that tells me to think first before acting."

“Ahsoka, just listen next time! Do as I say, not as I do.” Anakin growled a little louder, agitated by his arm.

"Well, then you are a horrible Master! You're supposed to teach by example!" the girl huffed, clearly annoyed as she turned on her heel and made a beeline for her small tent she got all to herself. Luckily, it had been set up between two of the trooper's tents rather than next to Anakin's as it normally was. She didn't want to be too close to her master at that moment.

Anakin watched her go, sighing after a bit and heading to his own tent. He had been too upset to really notice the change in the air as he entered his tent.

"Ani…" A soft voice muttered from the corner of the tent.

Almost instantly, Anakin’s mood changed as he looked towards the source of the voice. “Obi-Wan? Are you okay?” He took a deep breath, finally registering the new scent in his mind. “Oh…”

"It's hitting a week early…I can't do this mission while in heat…" Obi-Wan looked up at the alpha— _his_ alpha with a helpless look as he sat on their two cots which he'd pushed together and had built up the bedding and spare tunics into a nest upon them.

Anakin immediately began shedding his tunics, adding them to the nest and wrapping them around Obi-Wan. He gently cupped the omega’s face. “This mission just isn’t going well for either of us…”

"I heard your men were ambushed…" Obi-Wan sighed and leaned into Anakin's touch.

“It could have been much worse… But Ahsoka ran off after I told her to stay with me.” Anakin sighed, crawling into the nest to nuzzle Obi-Wan. “I made her upset, but she has to understand that I won’t be around all the time when she has to make rational decisions.”

"Hmmm, sounds familiar, where else have I heard of a Padawan doing risky things when being told not to?" the omega teased as he slipped into Anakin's lap and nuzzled his nose up against Anakin's scent gland.

“Hush.” Anakin snaked a hand down Obi-Wan’s body, using only his fingertips to touch the omega.

A needful sound escaped Obi-Wan at the small touch. "Ani…I know we said we wouldn't on missions but…satisfy my need now while it's still building within me may lessen the effects for the remainder of the mission…so I can still do my part, and…Ani…please?" he looked up, biting his lip. He only really used Anakin's little nickname when he was in heat and in need of his alpha.

Anakin swallowed, knowing that Obi-Wan’s growing need would only be stopped if he did something about it. “I can make an exception for this mission.”

Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath and hooked his hand around the back of Anakin's neck, pulling himself up until their lips met in a needy kiss.

The alpha fell right into the kiss, getting as close to Obi-Wan as possible as he kissed back. His hands moved to hold the omega in place. Inwardly, he groaned at his cybernetic arm.

"We have to be quiet this time…no soundproof walls like in the Temple…just thick fabric…" Obi-Wan whispered against his lips, one arm sliding around Anakin's back.

“No promises. It’s been a rough day.” Anakin pushed Obi-Wan onto his back, then he moved briefly out of the nest only to remove the rest of his clothes. He was back in the nest quickly and back to kissing Obi-Wan.

"You—didn't by any chance bring protection, did you?"

“Even though we agreed to never do this on missions, I’ve never come unprepared if something like this came up.” Anakin reached just past Obi-Wan’s head and into his belt, pulling a small foil package and showing it to Obi-Wan with a smile.

"You're amazing, I love you." Obi-Wan returned the smile as he shifted to slip out of his already loose tunics.

“I know, I love you too.” The alpha nuzzled his omega, then he tore open the foil and pulled out the condom inside, putting it on as he waited for Obi-Wan to be ready.

"Still in preheat, not full heat, Love." Obi-Wan said, hinting that a little preparation would be needed, though not nearly as much as when they spent time together off Obi-Wan's heat cycle. He shrugged his tunics off his shoulders, fully exposing his upper body to the alpha, and letting his scent fill the tent unhindered by the fabric that had been treated to absorb and dampen the scent an omega put off.

Anakin let out a low groan, getting on his hands and knees above Obi-Wan. “Kark…Still so sweet after all this time.”

Obi-Wan only smirked, "They say a mated omega only grows sweeter smelling for their mate over time. And it has been a number of years since we allowed ourselves to…get more intimately acquainted."

"We allowed ourselves? Master, you were begging me to take you once you figured out I was an alpha." Anakin chuckled, grabbing Obi-Wan's hips gently.

"Please, I had more control than that—I waited until you were twenty to see where your feelings lay—to see if you were maybe interested…I didn't think you would be…I was your master—it was so inappropriate…Kark, I was a horrible mentor, taking you into my nest like that…"

"You were a good master, both in teaching me and in the bed. I really was wondering how long it would take you to ask me."

"It would have been never if it hadn't been for you walking in on me when I was mad with heat and trying so desperately to pleasure myself with that blasted toy that wouldn't knot me properly…" he huffed.

"Good thing you had your strong Padawan alpha to take care of you after that toy." Anakin smirked. "Sometimes I miss having that braid. You tugging on it was glorious."

"With how long your hair is now, I still could tug…" Obi-Wan flushed as he started to wiggle out of his slacks.

"I'd enjoy that." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck. "You'll need something to hold onto anyways since there's no headboard here."

"Plan on getting rough with me?" the redhead swallowed.

"Maybe I am, especially with all that's happened today."

Obi-Wan felt a pleasurable shiver move up his body. He never admitted it, but he quite enjoyed it when his mate would get rough with him. He liked the gentle side of Anakin, as well, but he got that side the most. "I see. Remember our safe word?"

"Of course. I've remembered it since we came up with it." Anakin focused his gaze, the Force humming around them gently.

"Good, keep our bond open so you hear it if I need you to let up a little." He kicked his slacks off to the side and then moved to straddle the alpha's lap so that his smaller member was pressed intimately up against the larger one between them.

Anakin smiled. “I’ll try not to break you.” He grabbed Obi-Wan’s thighs and pulled him closer.

"Oh no, you can try. Just as I'll try to be quiet." Obi-Wan said mischievously.

“Something tells me silence won’t be an option here.” Gently, Anakin reached his fleshed hand to Obi-Wan’s entrance, working with what little slick there was to prepare his mate.

"Let's judge that statement after we have satisfied each other, my Lo—ohhh…" Obi-Wan gave a small moan, slumping over against Anakin and pushing his rear out slightly to meet the fingers teasing him.

“You were saying?” Anakin chuckled, working his fingers expertly.

Obi-Wan's face flushed deeply, "I'm quiet..."

“Now you are. But you usually end up pretty loud. Not that I’m complaining.” The alpha curled his fingers at just the right angle.

Obi-Wan gasped and bit down on his lower lip to hold in the sound. His body was quickly growing needier, and it was reacting to the alpha's touches the same as when he was in full throes of heat.

“Feeling good yet?” Anakin removed his fingers, deciding that Obi-Wan was ready for him.

Obi-Wan only whimpered at the loss of simulation. "Tease."

“Just getting you ready is all. I’m still upset over all that’s gone on today.” Anakin sighed as he say back, his hand gently running over Obi-Wan’s thigh.

"So you make me wait after getting me excited?"

“Patience, Master. You’ll get plenty excited once we actually start. I’m just warning you it may be a bit rougher than usual.” Anakin focused on the Force, letting it hum and strengthen around him, then he directed that energy towards Obi-Wan, specifically the omega’s neck.

Obi-Wan swallowed as he felt a phantom touch caress along his neck, "Just remember our safe word, Ani."

“I will.” The caress turned into a light grip, holding on as Anakin lined himself up to thrust into Obi-Wan. Their safe word was an instant turn off for him. Made it easier, even in rut, to stop or take pause to listen to Obi-Wan's concerns.

The omega parted his legs further to allow better access, his loving gaze never leaving Anakin's face.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to push himself into his omega, happy to finally be inside him but still not feeling satisfied. He took a deep breath, gaze strong and animalistic on Obi-Wan, then he started to thrust with a steady pace.

"Ah!" Obi-Wan let out a stray gasp before he snapped his mouth shut, covering it with the back of his hand to remind himself to hold it in, even as he was rocked back and forth upon the cots.

“Hush, omega…” Anakin used a little of his alpha tone as he tightened his Force grip on Obi-Wan. His thrusts got a little faster.

As pressure hindered the breaths he as able to gasp for, Obi-Wan found it easier to stay quiet, only the sound of airy huffs escaped him.

Anakin’s actual hands were on either side of Obi-Wan’s head, his eyes glued on the omega. No words were physically spoken between them, but their Force bonds were rubbing against each other and combining to make one entity, one Force signature pulsing with energy.

Obi-Wan's legs closed in around Anakin's hips, trapping him there, even as the hastily made nest fell apart, blankets and tunics falling to the floor.

Anakin gripped the fabric on the cot tight, thrusting harder as he let out some of his stress from the day. A low growl built up inside his chest, his thrusting growing less forgiving.

Needing something to hold onto to steady himself, Obi-Wan reached up with one hand, grabbing a handful of curls while the other found the edge of the cot, gripping so tight the wood it was made of creaked.

Anakin grunted as he watched Obi-Wan make hand holds for himself. Once more the Force hummed deep, and the grip around the omega's neck tightened more. Dark fire burned hot in Anakin's belly, urging him on to go harder, faster, be merciless to his mate. He wanted to take out all his frustrations on Obi-Wan,but he knew if he pushed too much too hard, that safe word would come out and it would all be over. Still, he carried on, set on breaking Obi-Wan until he was a writhing mess.

The omega's lips parted, growing more desperate for more of a breath he was being allowed. His mind buzzed with static thoughts even he couldn't decipher, his vision going dark around the edges. But his body, oh, how it rocked with pleasure, his toes curling desperately as his Force Signature begged for him, begged for climax, for it to end, but also for more, for it to not stop. It was a confusing mess of wants, needs, and chaos.

But still, the safe word stayed tucked away.

 On Anakin went, thrusting harder and deeper until he felt the familiar twinge of his coming climax. He fought it, wanting Obi-Wan to feel every inch of him and climax just from know what he could do to him. And that was when the thought struck him and was performed without a second thought. Anakin halted his hips and pulled out of Obi-Wan. His breathing was heavy, but he had no problem with pulling off the condom and discarding it to the floor. Obi-Wan was only in preheat, Anakin rationalized, so there was less likely a chance any consequences would be had from no condom.

Obi-Wan remained unaware of Anakin's sudden choice, only knowing that the pleasure had suddenly pulled away, yet he was still being held down against the cot by the Force closing in around his neck. He managed a choked whimper, his Force Signature begging Anakin to return to him, to satisfy what was so close.

Anakin indulged in Obi-Wan's begging, returning to the Omega as soon as the condom was off. He continued on with a rapid and hard pace, grimacing at his cybernetic arm locking up soon after he reentered Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's body eagerly accepted Anakin back inside, his inner walls pulsing and clenching around his member to milk him to completion. And then Obi-Wan's body went rigid from climax, his pleasure spilling over into a mess upon the cot.

Anakin accidentally let out a groan a little louder than he would have like, but the way Obi-Wan clenched around him felt so good, so tight. He squeezed his eyes shut, losing focus on the Force as releasing the phantom grip. He thrust hard and quick as the fire in his belly grew larger and larger until it was too hot for him to contain anymore, and another groan, even louder this time, escaped his lips as he reached his own climax, releasing deep into his Omega and leaving him unbelievably satisfied.

As soon as he regained his breath, Obi-Wan grew dizzy from the sudden intake of air, but soon after he felt himself being knotted and nothing could hold back his wanton moan of pure pleasure, the sound enough to make a pleasure worker blush.

The sound of it all too similar to calling out Anakin's name.

Anakin panted as he caught his breath, opening his eyes once more to look at his beautiful omega. He couldn't help but try to move his arm a bit after it has locked up. He grunted as it unlocked suddenly, making him collapse a little on top of Obi-Wan.

"Oof!" Obi-Wan grunted then just continued laying there, catching his breath and waiting for the dizziness and after effect of his climax to settle down a bit before he finally slipped his weak, shaky arms up and around the small of his lover's back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just keep holding me close." Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck on the scent gland, marking with scent where he couldn't mark with teeth. He shivered a little, excited by the scent.

"Mmmm, you make me want you to bite…"

"I want to..." The alpha gently kissed the spot.

Obi-Wan tilted his head, baring his neck. It was an instinctual thing, but if they ever did mark each other, they would have to hide it from the Council somehow. But that was the furthest thought from the contented omega's mind in that moment. Anakin was his alpha, he had the right to mark him if he wanted.

Even with the temptation strong, Anakin nipped the sensitive skin, teasing and pushing the limits of what he could do. He pulled back his hips only slightly to get a moan from Obi-Wan.

The moan hitched as it escaped Obi-Wan's lips. "T-Too soon…way too soon…"

"Mmm, I know. Just wanted to hear you moan." Anakin chuckled lightly. "You know, I kinda want to go again after I loosen up."

"Only if we can do it gentle this time. I don't think I could do two rough rounds in a row…I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You could do two rounds easily only a couple years ago. Wait until you're actually in heat, then tell me again if you don't think you could do two rounds in a row."

"I didn't say no to two rounds, just two rough rounds." Obi-Wan defended.

Anakin sighed and nuzzled Obi-Wan again. “Hopefully we don’t get in trouble for this.”

"I was quiet. I actually couldn't make a noise if I wanted with the lack of air." Obi-Wan shrugged contently, "I don't see how we could have been found out."

“Well… you never know.” Anakin shrugged, turning the both of them on their sides.

Obi-Wan whimpered slightly as the movement made him all too aware of how his lover was still locked up inside his sensitive entrance. "You feel better?" he asked once he adjusted from the movement and new angle.

“A little, yeah. My arm still has sand in it though.” He shook his cybernetic arm, watching as some loose sand fell out.

"You're getting that sand into our nest…" Obi-Wan sighed, swiping at the sand to try to get it off the cot, "I'll help you clean it. Maybe it's time for a new glove if sand is working its way into the one you have to protect your arm. One with fewer holes warn into it."

“Well I had to get down in the sand to avoid being hit. I know you wouldn’t have liked if I would have gotten injured.”

"No—not at all, my sweet alpha." Obi-Wan muttered, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

Anakin caught his lips with his own, indulging in a slow kiss for a bit before he felt a little prickle within the Force that he instantly recognized as Ahsoka. Except the anger he expected to feel was silenced by the amount of shock and embarrassment he was receiving from her. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking towards the tent’s exit.

"Hmm? Your mood in the Force suddenly changed…" Obi-Wan mumbled against his lips. "Was my kiss unsatisfying?"

"No, no... Just Ahsoka sending weird feelings through our bond." Anakin shook his head, disregarding the feelings turning back to kiss Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan paused, "…You did shield us, right? You know my shields grow weak and waver when we get rough…"

"Uh... I don't remember if I shielded us."

"Kark…only one way to know for sure…" Obi-Wan sighed, moving to hide his face into Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin sighed. "Sorry, I was too caught up in the moment to remember to shield."

"…We'll have to confront her…see if she's willing to keep our secret…"

"Well if Ahsoka knows... The clones might be able to tell she's upset by something. The whole camp may know now, whether we were loud or not."

"Force…" Obi-Wan sighed, "Suddenly I'm not in the mood for a round two…maybe when you release from me we should see about damage control…"

"Good idea..." Anakin groaned and hid his face in Obi-Wan's neck.

Obi-Wan slipped his arms around his love, giving him a comforting squeeze. This was on them both and they would deal with it together. If one was to blame, they both were.

 

* * *

 

Cody stood shocked still outside the Generals' tent, his eyes wide and jaw slack. He didn't know how long he had stood there frozen, but it had been long enough for others to tell that he was just standing there awkwardly. But of course, who could blame him after the noises that had escaped the tent he had been about to request entrance to in order to update his general on a report.

Finally, he managed to turn his eyes on Rex who had also been headed the same way and also had found himself frozen, eyes on the tent. His mouth opened to speak, but no words formed so he shut his mouth and looked back at the tent.

Ahsoka walked rigidly over to the two clones, swallowing before she spoke. "Are they done yet?"

Rex shrugged, "They're quiet…that's all I know…no longer grunting and screaming…Force, what even was that?"

"You really don't wanna know," the girl said flatly. "But Master Kenobi must be in heat again. I just hoped I never had to hear it..."

"It's happened before?" Cody asked in a harsh whisper.

"From what I've gathered, yes. Master Kenobi is an omega after all."

"But I thought, you know, being Jedi…that it's like, forbidden…" Cody admitted.

"Claiming a mate is forbidden. The omegas are allowed to take mates during heats to help them perform better."

"Think that's what this is, then? Just—helping General Kenobi so he can concentrate on the mission rather than nesting or whatever it is omegas do while in heat?" Rex asked.

"You can ask them. I would rather not ask that question." Ahsoka shuddered.

"Is it attachment if the General turns to General Skywalker for his needs more than once?" Cody asked, "I mean, us Vods are all alphas who could help him and there has been other missions he's gone into heat but suffered through it without asking any of us men if we would help…"

"Maybe some omegas prefer some alphas over others. I don't know much about the omegas' process of picking a mate."

"But that _is_ taking a mate and that's what's forbidden…" Rex said.

"Do we…say anything?" Cody asked.

"Do you want them to get in trouble?"

All the troopers within earshot of the conversation all promptly shook their heads. They all were loyal to their Generals and didn't want to risk being reassigned should something happen.

"Then we don't say anything to _anyone_ beyond this camp." Ahsoka nodded.

They all nodded and a few got up to hurry and tell the others to keep their traps shut about what they had overheard from the Generals' tent.

Cody sighed and scratched his chin, "Think it's safe to go in? I do need to deliver this report update…" he said, waving a data pad in the air.

"Maybe wait until they come out. Anakin has to clean out his arm, and I know he likes to do that outside so he's doesn't get sand everywhere."

Cody sighed and nodded, moving over to a crate to sit down. "I can't believe I just heard my General make those sounds…"

Ahsoka sat down next to him. "At least they aren't your masters."

Rex chuckled at that, "At this point it's more like fathers."

"That's even worse." Cody wrinkled his nose.

Ahsoka gagged. "It's so much worse now..."

Cody and Rex laughed, both giving her a side-hug.

"I have to deal with the fact that I heard my dads had sex." Ahsoka shuddered again.

"Could be worse." Rex shrugged.

"You could have walked in on them and seen it with your own two innocent Padawan eyes." Cody agreed.

"I still don't want to think about it! Hearing it was already too much."

"Trying to make you feel better." Rex nudged her.

"Yeah thanks," Ahsoka groaned.

It was then that Anakin emerged from the tent fully dressed and looking much happier than earlier. His faced was flushed a little, however.

Behind him, Obi-Wan stumbled, clearly experiencing a little stiffness in his movements as he followed the alpha, face bright red, and a blanket over his head like a hood and cape as he kept it wrapped around himself. He was clearly wearing his slacks and boots, but it was unclear with how he held the blanket around him if he had pulled on his tunics or if he just left his upper body bare.

But what was most telling was the _smell_. The attention of the alphas in the camp all caught by the first whiff of the sweet smell of omega in heat mixed pleasantly with the smell of sex. If anyone had doubts as to what had happened in the tent, they were quickly dispersing.

Anakin swallowed, making himself look bigger to defend Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka sighed, stepping forward. "Masters... I think you owe us an explanation."

Obi-Wan swallowed, glad that Ahsoka was at least a beta. Had she presented as an alpha he'd feel completely closed in, in the current confrontation. He wanted to step into Anakin's side and take comfort there, but he forced himself to stand strong. He was a Jedi and a General, after all, and half the alphas surrounding him was his own men, the other half being Anakin's men. Normally it didn't bother him, but being on his heat cycle made him more acceptable to instinct as an omega.

"It seems we weren't as quiet and sneaky as we thought we had been…" he muttered.

"You weren't quiet at all, General!" Waxer boldly announced.

Anakin gave an unamused look towards the clone.

Ahsoka nodded. "You two haven't claimed each other have you? You know that's forbidden."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Of course not. We're Jedi." Reluctantly, he exposed his neck as proof. The action caused his scent to grow stronger in the air, re-catching the attention of all the alphas nearby.

"Good, I didn't want to have to report you two." Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Also next time you two... do whatever, make sure you shield yourselves properly."

"That's…not completely possible for me. My shielding is weak during heat as it is and…well… any such activities tend to make my mind blank out." Obi-Wan apologized, I usually make it a point not to do any such things during missions, but it's too early on in the mission to stop being a General…"

Anakin slung an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Obi-Wan won't stop being a general because of this. It'll be over soon, so everyone can go about their business like normal. Understood?"

Ahsoka nodded, and so did some of the surrounding clones who weren't completely distracted by the omega scent in the air.

"This is my fault as I asked Anakin to help me. We should have realized we should have taken better care to make it less awkward for everyone else in camp." He leaned into Anakin but looked over at Ahsoka, "Especially for you, young Padawan. I apologize."

The girl just shrugged.

"If there's not a problem now," Anakin continued, "then you all should get back to work."

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly past his lips as he released a sudden surge of emotions into the Force. This was not what he had expected when he was suddenly asked to step aside into a private room after being scanned for his entrance onto a planet with degrading regulations for omegas and high security for all. And this was not how he ever imagined he'd find out such a thing, but at least he wasn't in the Temple. He wouldn't know what to do if he was when he found out this new bit of information.

He closed his eyes and centered himself. "So I will not be permitted to enter the city?"

"By our laws for omegas, not without your alpha present." The guard confirmed.

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed, "I see. I will have to return to my ship and have a discussion with my men and figure out what we will have to do." He stood up and allowed the guard to guide him out and back towards his ship.

Anakin was waiting with Cody on the ship, light chatter being exchanged between them as they waited for Obi-Wan to return. Anakin was the first one to spot him, and a wide smile spread across his face, as one did every time he saw the omega.

Obi-Wan was flushed as he moved inside and confronted the two, "We have a problem. I'm not permitted to enter the city alone."

Alpha and clone looked at each other, then Anakin spoke up. "Why?"

"They didn't like what they saw on my scan." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "So either someone else needs to handle negotiations with the Duke, or I need an alpha escort."

"What was there for them to not like your scan? I don't understand." Anakin shook his head. "Come on, I'll escort you I guess."

"It's—" he glanced at Cody, "Anakin, could I talk to you in private a moment?"

"...Yeah, sure."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's hand and pulled him off into part of the ship where they could have privacy. He closed the door and took a slow breath before slipping into Anakin's arms, hugging him close and shoving his nose into his alpha's neck to take in his scent as he trembled.

Anakin hugged back, but the trembling didn't go unnoticed. "Is something wrong? You're trembling..."

"Something's happened…something wonderful but also…" Obi-Wan whispered so only Anakin could hear. "Ani…I'm pregnant."

The alpha blinked. "...You're what?"

"The scan's results identified me as a pregnant omega, Anakin. The laws on this planet are clear. Pregnant omegas must be mated and must be escorted by their mate. That's why I can't enter the city…I'm carrying a child…"

"Obi-Wan...that's...that's wonderful." Anakin smiled at the omega as he pulled him just a little closer.

"What are we going to do?" the omega asked, "There is this mission, yes, but the baby…the Order…"

"We're not going to worry about it right now. This is something to celebrate, not panic about." Anakin's organic hand gently cupped Obi-Wan's face.

"I'm panicking." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pressed into the touch, "I can't help it…I feel lost. How did this even happen? We always made sure to use protection…"

Anakin swallowed. "Remember back on that mission a month ago where everything was going wrong and we took out some of that frustration on your coming heat?"

"Of course, our relationship was nearly exposed…" he nodded.

"I thought nothing would happen from my actions... I did have the condom on at first, but then I took it off because I figured you were still in preheat, and your chances of getting pregnant wouldn't be high until after your actual heat started. I guess I was wrong though..."

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide. "Yes—you were wrong. Preheat is still heat, just not as intense. It's still a time where I'm very fertile and my body is ready to mate…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would come to this." Anakin seemed to shrink a little in shame.

"Jedi can't have children, Anakin…it's forbidden…they—will expect me to give up the baby at birth and let the crèche raise him or her without contact at all from me…"

"Well I won't let them force you to give up the baby. This baby is _ours_ , we made it ourselves, and it should belong to us."

"I want to, but this isn't something we can hide from the council." He placed a hand over his still flat belly, "They will see me grow, they will eventually sense the little light inside…and even if they don't…suddenly having a baby to take care of would be a huge tip-off that something's going on against the code."

"So we tell them what's happened. They've allowed omegas within the order to take temporary mates for the sake of easing through heats. They should know that things like this can happen from time to time." Anakin brushed some of the omega's hair to the side.

"They know they do—and half the babies in the crèche were born in the temple, But I don't want that…I never wanted to get pregnant because I knew I wouldn't want to give the baby up, but now it has and I know I was right…but if I keep this baby…I can't stay a Jedi…"

Anakin nodded. "Okay. Then I won't stay a Jedi either."

"Anakin—" Obi-Wan gasped.

"I will leave with you to raise the baby. I love you too much to choose the Code over you. If you're leaving, I'm leaving too."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and glanced at the door. "Last mission?"

Anakin smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss Obi-Wan. "Last mission."

"Then mark me." Obi-Wan said seriously, meeting his gaze. "If I'm to start negotiations I need my mate by my side, and they'll only accept you as my mate if I'm marked. And if we're leaving after this…nothing's stopping us from finally doing what we have been forcing ourselves to avoid every time we get close."

"Wait, you want me to mark you right now? But it'll hurt! We're not distracted by anything, and besides marking is usually done during mating..."

"I'd prefer it to be next time we're in the mood to mark, but if we don't now then I'll have to send someone else to do this part of the mission." His shoulders slumped as he realized just how impersonal the request sounded.

Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s face. “Okay, I’ll mark you. It’ll hurt though, so hold on to me as tight as you want.”

"You…aren't upset, are you? That this is happening in a supply closet just so we can continue a mission for the Jedi as planned and not in…a more romantic way?"

“Of course I’m not upset. And who said this wasn’t going to be romantic?” Anakin smirked, pushing Obi-Wan gently against some of the shelves in the closet.

"I'm a bit disappointed, myself…so many perfect moments were passed by for now?" He looked up at his alpha and reached up to trail his fingers over Anakin's lips, "I want this to be for us, not the mission."

“This is for us, Obi-Wan. We both want this now, and so what it’s for the mission as well? At least we’ll know that we’re marked mates, and we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives because of this.”

Obi-Wan nodded and let out a slow breath, closing his eyes and simply basking in the presence of his alpha; his soon-to-be _official_ alpha.

Anakin buried his nose into the omega’s neck, taking a deep breath of the scent before his teeth found the scent gland. It was a soft bite at first, just one to acknowledge the coming of the actual mark.

Obi-Wan gave a small nervous whimper, his hands fisting the sleeves of Anakin's tunic.

Soft crooning came from the alpha as he comforted his omega. His hands were gentle, and so were his slow bites, eager to pierce the skin. And then he bit down harder with a soft growl, his grip on Obi-Wan tightening a little.

Obi-Wan gasped, tears springing to his eyes as tightened his grip, one hand around Anakin's upper arm, and the other just fabric, the seam ripping slightly at the force he involuntarily tugged it in the surge of pain that came from a marking during the wrong time and mood to properly distract from the bite.

Anakin was careful not to cause too much pain, but he knew there had to be some in order to make the mark scar. It had to be the official mark, and the official mark would have to be painful. He bit down a little harder.

The room was filled with their emotions. Excitement, pain, fear, love, trust… It would have been suffocating for any other nearby Force sensitive.

The omega let out a whimper of submission, his knees going weak.

Deciding that his bite was deep enough, Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan to hold him up, supporting him and hugging him, bonding them together officially as mates.

Letting out a breath, Obi-Wan tilted his head forward to nuzzle Anakin's shoulder, his blood creating a growing stain on his tunics. "Ani…" he whispered, tightening his arms around the alpha's waist.

He felt the smoothness of leather tabard against his nose as he slid it up and shifted onto his toes to boost himself higher to properly reach Anakin's neck to locate the alpha's scent gland. Once it was found, he nuzzled it gently and teeth barred, he scraped over it to send a silent warning of what was to come before finally his own teeth sunk in deep.

Anakin winced and grunted, sucking in a breath at the sudden pain. He shuddered a little once he relaxed from the initial shock of the bite.

Obi-Wan held it for a moment, hoping it was deep enough to leave a proper scar even after some bacta to help heal the wound before it grew infected as such bites sometimes could. Then he pulled back, releasing Anakin and looking up at him.

The alpha let out a breath and returned his gaze to Obi-Wan. “Well…that hurt…”

The omega nodded, swallowing and wiping the blood away from his lips, "Would have been better if we did it properly, but… Think there's bacta patches in this storage closet?"

“I would think so.” Anakin looked around and reached behind Obi-Wan to grab some bacta patches he spotted. He showed them to Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Good, saves us from having to explain ourselves to Kix."

"Let's get these on and get into the city. I'm ready to be done with this mission."

Obi-Wan nodded and took a patch, peeling it from its protective wrapper and gingerly pressing it to Anakin's mark.

There was a slight sting when the patch came into contact with skin, but soon the sting passed, and Anakin moved to put a patch over Obi-Wan’s mark, being as gentle as possible. To hopefully distract from the pain more, Anakin pecked Obi-Wan’s cheek after the patch was on.

Obi-Wan flushed and fixed Anakin's tunics into their proper state before shifting his own, taking a moment when he found a bright red bloodstain on his light colored tunics. "I should get a fresh tunic. It would be unseemly to show up with such a stain to negotiations with the Duke."

“Yes, I suppose it would be better for us to appear as though we didn’t just create our bond only to get into the city.” Anakin chuckled as he reached to touch the stain lightly.

"It'll already look that way with the fresh bites, but…the blood is a bit much." Obi-Wan smiled, brushing past him to open the door and step out of the closet.

Anakin followed while rolling his eyes. “Well the blood might soak through these bacta patches, but I guess that’s not too much of a worry to you. Fresh clothes and completing the mission, that’s all that’s important.”

"Generals? What, uh, what were you doing in a supply closet?" one of the newer additions to the 212th, Dixti, asked.

Anakin froze in his tracks, looking at the clone. “Uh…We were just…discussing important topics about the mission. Yeah.”

"In a closet?" Dixti raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "With all due respect, sirs, but wouldn't that be better discussed where it normally is?"

“Well it was more… personal topics. We didn’t really want other to hear what we were talking about.”

"I see." She said, clearly not understanding, but it wasn't her place to question further. She was just an engineer for the ship. "Still think it's a strange place to hold a meeting." She shrugged, slipping into the closet and grabbing what she needed.

Anakin nodded. “Yeah… it was a rather odd place, but Obi-Wan wanted complete privacy, so the closet worked. Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to go get ready to go into the city.”

"This is going to be all over the ship before we get back, you know." Obi-Wan chuckled, "The vods all enjoy such gossip."

Anakin sighed as they walked away. “Yeah, I know. News gets around with them so quickly.”

"We should tell them…and the 501st…and Ahsoka…" Obi-Wan sighed. Ahsoka was with the 501st, waiting above the planet to hear news of the negotiations so they can take quick action if things go sour.

“When we’re done in the city, we’ll tell them. Unless you want to tell them sooner.”

"Mission first, then we'll break the news to everyone that we're leaving the order. No turning back now." Obi-Wan blushed, placing a hand over his throbbing mating mark.

“This is the point of no return. Ready to pass it?”

"We already have." Obi-Wan said, throwing decorum out the window to stop Anakin and pop up onto his toes to press a kiss to his mate's lips.

Anakin’s eyes widened, but he soon fell into the kiss with a smile. “So bold,” he said after they parted.

"Why hide?" Obi-Wan countered, "You're officially my alpha now and I can kiss you whenever I want."

“I guess that is true. So that means I can also kiss you whenever I want, right?”

"Well, I am your Omega. But we should behave during negotiations."

“Aww no fun.” Anakin chuckled.

"We'll be attending a fancy dinner during negotiations, Anakin PDA is frowned upon at such events."

“Well sounds like someone just doesn’t want to feel love at a fancy party.”

"I'd rather just not make matters worse. Once negotiations are done we can celebrate all we want on our way back to Coruscant to give our reports and resign from the Order."

“Alright, I’ll hold you to it then.” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and held it as they made their way to get the omega a fresh tunic.

Obi-Wan changed quickly into his nicest tunic that had the least amount of wear and tear before the two, hand-in-hand, left the ship and approached the scans and security. He felt a mix of nervousness and excitement at the choice they had made together as mates, and he hoped they would be able to make a good life for themselves and the baby that they already had on the way.

He hoped Ahsoka and the vods all would forgive them as well. But he couldn’t help the smile on his face as he brushed a hand over his belly.

The guard who had confronted Obi-Wan before eyed the omega, now with his alpha, and then with a silent nod, the guard scanned them both and let the two through into the city. “Be careful in there,” he advised. “Keep your alpha close.”

"Not that I need him for protection, but if I must take him with me I'm pretty sure I'll have to keep him close. He's far too pretty to be left alone in a strange place." Obi-Wan laughed.

The guard chuckled, but said no more.

“I’m not that pretty, am I?” Anakin grabbed a few locks of his hair and looked at it with a frown.

"You are extremely pretty." Obi-Wan reassured him, leaning into his side lovingly. It felt freeing to be able to be open about their relationship rather than to keep a respectable distance and pretend their true relationship never existed.

“Well, I guess if you say so, then I am.” Anakin chuckled.

"Really, you have no idea how omegas and even some betas look at you when you pass by, do you? Now I know why you chose me when you could have had pretty much anyone you wished. Even Senators are interested in you, Anakin. Oh, I chased them off when you were still an underage Padawan, yes. But once you were an adult I stepped back to give you space—but you came to me. I hadn't understood that."

“I guess I only ever had my sights set on one omega. And it had nothing to do with him dragging me into his nest when I was on my last year of being a Padawan.” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan flushed, "You were the one walking in on me in my heat when I was needy…Was that intentional? To see if I'd accept you as an alpha?"

“Well… not entirely. I didn’t know you were in heat until I smelled you right outside your door. And you forgot to lock your door, so it just automatically opened for me.” Anakin shrugged, remembering the moment he saw his master desperately in need for the first time.

"It was late, I had gone into heat when I was already down for the night, I wasn't thinking about the need to get up out of my nest to lock the door…"

"I consider myself lucky for finding you when I did. Another alpha might have come around and claimed you instead."

"Ani, I was in our shared quarters. You and I were the only ones with access into the apartment." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I know that, but what if another alpha needed to talk to you? They would have been there instead of me."

"They would have had to be let in and you know I don't leave my nest during heats for anything except to use the refresher."

Anakin huffed. "My point is you and I are both lucky that I came back to the apartment."

"I would have managed…" He looked up at Anakin, "But I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too." Anakin leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan paused to allow the affection before taking Anakin's arm, "Come, andlet's get this mission over with quickly."

* * *

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that "Chapter 3" is actually a prequel! Stay tuned.


	3. Prequel

Obi-Wan woke up with a low, sultry moan of need, his watery blue eyes cracking open as he shifted his arms, tugging the spare blankets and pillows off the shelf next to his bed for easy and quick access; the soft items quickly being built up around him in a nest before, feeling too warm, he slipped out of his soft, light sleeping tunic and lay exposed to the silver moonlight that fell across his pale skin.

Skin against skin, he shifted his legs and turned over onto his side, letting out another low moan.

It had been a calm preheat, so calm that he hadn't been completely aware that it _was_ his preheat. But he felt lucky that he was home in the Temple where all his nesting items and heat needs were kept within reach.

His breath hitched and he let his hand slide off the bed and searched blindly underneath for a box, tugging it out and opening it to grab the first toy he touched. He then turned over onto his belly and reached back, teasing the toy at his already dripping entrance. With a louder moan, he pressed it inside and rocked it in and out, trying to bring himself relief from the ever-growing need that had disrupted his sleep.

"Ahh! _Alpha_ …" he moaned, eyes closed as he let himself imagine a faceless alpha holding him close as he was filled.

Meanwhile Anakin was heading back to the apartment he shared with his master after some late night studying in the archives. Young Skywalker was on his last year of training as a Padawan, and he was more than eager to move on and become a knight.

As he walked to the apartment, he looked down at the small data pad he had in his hands, scrolling through the latest news until he reached the door to the apartment. That was when the smell hit him, the sweet scent of an omega in heat. Anakin's attention was turned away from the data pad in an instant. He walked in to investigate, setting the data pad down on a nearby table.

Obi-Wan's desperate moans floated through the door to the master bedroom. It was rare that the Jedi Knight spent his heats in his own room after Anakin reached puberty and presented as an alpha. Though he still had all he needed for his heats in his room and near his bed, he'd often go to the medical halls during preheat and sign out use of one of the small heat rooms offered to any omega Jedi who wished to use them.

Anakin flushed, thinking that it was due time for his master to fall into heat once more. Swallowing, he slowly moved toward the door to the older man's room and opened it. Anakin had to hold back his groan when the sweet scent was suddenly overpowering.

And the _sight_ before him!

Obi-Wan was in his bed—nest, his face down cradled in his arm and half buried under a pillow making up the side of the nest, his rear high in the air propped up by his spread bare legs. Sweat glistened on his moonlit skin, and _Force_ , his hole was dripping and stretched around a specially designed dildo that was supposed to knot up and relieve an omega's suffering. But with the way the redhead whimpered, reaching back with his second hand to move the toy in and out, it clearly didn't seem to be working.

Figuring he should actually do something rather than just stand there watching, the Padawan cleared his throat to catch Obi-Wan's attention.

Slowly, but without stopping his desperate movements of the toy, Obi-Wan turned his head and propped himself up to look over his shoulder at the twenty-year-old. His eyes widened in shock, but his eyes also dilated as he started smelling the scent of an alpha. A _real_ alpha.

Kark…

He abandoned the toy, letting it fall as he moved, crawling to the edge of his nest closer to the door and Anakin. Driven by his need he reached out, fingers grasping at the Padawan's sleeve and tugging it. He _needed_ it. A real _alpha_ …he _craved_ it…

Anakin's eyes widened. He let himself be pulled closer, but he was unsure if he should give into the temptation of mating with Obi-Wan. He swallowed, letting his alpha instincts take over rather than let himself worry about it. After all, adult alpha Jedi were permitted to mate with an adult omega Jedi if invited into the nest, and he was being invited. Gently, he reached a hand out to grab some of the long copper hair he had seen grow out from the traditional Padawan haircut.

Obi-Wan pressed into the touch with another needy noise and he tugged more until the adult Padawan was in his nest fully. "Please, alpha…" He pleaded, sitting on Anakin's folded lap and pressing kisses to his neck near his scent gland. His slick soaking through Anakin's slacks. He'd need to change regardless of his choice. "Please…"

Anakin shuddered a little, trying to hold back his instincts a little. He didn’t want to scare his master, even though Obi-Wan clearly wanted him. The younger man fought with himself internally, but he finally made the decision to pull back slightly and cup his master’s face. There was lust in the older man’s eyes, and Anakin could feel the need starting to become mutual. He took a breath before speaking carefully. “Do you want me, Master?”

"Yes," the admission was a small whine in the back of the omega's throat, "please alpha—Ani…"

“How bad?” Anakin glanced down, spotting a box of condoms down in the box his master kept all his toys.

Obi-Wan was clearly done with words as he slid his hand up along Anakin's oil and grease-stained sleeve, over his shoulder, up his neck, and brushing past his ear before it wrapped Anakin's braid around his palm and gave it a yank to forcefully bow the Padawan's head down so that their parted lips met. The Knight's silver tongue that had earned him the nickname of the _Negotiator_ slipped past their lips and rubbed against Anakin's.

Anakin nearly fell onto Obi-Wan with the force his master presented by tugging on his braid. It hurt, as it always would when someone's hair was pulled, but Anakin made an exception for the pain, closing his eyes and kissing his master fiercely.

"Mmmmhhh…" the redhead seemed to melt into the affection he was being given, and his hands moved to tug open Anakin's tunics so that they could touch skin-to skin.

The alpha let himself be undressed, continuing to kiss Obi-Wan while the excitement within him grew. He shook with anticipation, his alpha instincts taking over his actions as his lips fell away from his master's, instead moving to find the scent gland on the omega's neck.

Obi-Wan moaned, tilting his head back to let Anakin explore him.

Anakin’s teeth just barely scraped across the sensitive skin on his master’s neck, knowing in his mind that it was forbidden for him to bite down, claim his master as his mate. But the thought of having any other alpha come by and mate with Obi-Wan made Anakin upset, and he began to growl a little.

Obi-Wan shivered with a whimper before he pulled back, looking at Anakin, then he suddenly dropped down, tugging open Anakin's fly and pulling down his slacks just enough to expose his stiff member. It wasn't long before his lips enclosed around it and slid down, wetting the shaft.

Anakin gasped, eyes very wide as he never had an omega go down on him like that before. In fact, Obi-Wan was his first omega. The action was arousing, and Anakin whined as he felt himself grow harder and more eager to get on with making his master feel good.

Obi-Wan continued to bob his head, his hand reaching back to play with his own sticky entrance as sounds of need continued to hum from his throat.

The whining coming from Anakin grew louder as he shut his eyes. He knew he had to hold off on reaching his climax already. Obi-Wan needed him, and if he reached the end now, Obi-Wan would be left unsatisfied, and that was not what Anakin wanted to happen. So he pushed the omega away with a growl and pinned him down on the bed where the nest had been made.

Obi-Wan whimpered, looking up at the alpha with such need and lust. He looked so small and helpless, far from the proud, strong Jedi Anakin had always known.

“Stay,” Anakin commanded, then he slid out of the nest to grab one of the condoms. He opened the package and rolled on the condom just as he had been taught in the alpha education class he had taken at the temple. He then climbed back into the nest and moved his body back overtop of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, watching the alpha and obeying the command, his only movement he allowed himself was to spread his legs out on either side of Anakin.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a little bit of uncertainty. He had never satisfied an omega before, and the fact that his first time was with his master was a little awkward.

He paused too long and Obi-Wan gave a begging whimper, parting his legs even more and lifting his hips up enough to rub up against Anakin's erection.

The alpha let out a low groan and rolled his hips into Obi-Wan’s. Despite being inexperienced, Anakin knew he had to let his instincts take over in order for everything to work out properly. So he grabbed Obi-Wan’s legs and spread them just a little more, letting the tip of his member just barely touch the omega’s opening.

Obi-Wan's lips parted as he let out a soft breath, feeling as if he finally had won the affections of this alpha hovering over him, the alpha he was craving.

Anakin marveled for a bit at the large amounts of slick Obi-Wan was producing. He obviously knew that slick came in large amounts, but seeing it in person put perspective on it, making the whole scenario seem surreal. With a slow and cautious hand, Anakin wiped up some of the slick.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched and his eyes opened to hazily watch the alpha.

Anakin examined the slick on his fingers for a bit, then he glanced at Obi-Wan before raising his fingers to his mouth and licking off the slick slowly.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, his already flushed face growing brighter. He had invited alphas into his nest a few times in the past, but never had one _tasted_ him like that.

Anakin chuckled at Obi-Wan’s reaction, leaning down until their noses almost touched. “Did you like that?”

"Please…" he whispered, reaching up and running his fingers over Anakin's cheek.

The alpha smiled and pecked Obi-Wan’s nose gently. “Ask and you shall receive.” He pulled back to make sure he would be inserted properly, and then when he was lined up correctly, he thrust in all the way in one go.

" _AH_!" Obi-Wan gasped out, his arms flinging around Anakin's shoulders as he was suddenly filled just as he had been begging for.

Anakin wasted no time in starting up a strong rhythm, his mind going blank almost instantly. His instincts had fully taken over, and he was just doing his duty as an alpha. There was no Jedi or Code, there was simply an alpha and an omega enjoying each other for the first time.

The redhead gasped and moaned with each thrust into him, finally giving him what he craved. His arms stiffened and he lifted himself up off the mattress and against Anakin's chest, his nose and parted lips rubbing up against Anakin's scent gland.

A low growl built up in Anakin's throat as he continued to thrust. His hips practically moved on their own, grunts and groans added alongside the growling. Even though Obi-Wan was only his first omega, Anakin couldn't help but think it felt right to only be with his master.

Bite.

Obi-Wan wanted to bite this alpha, but he took a deep breath, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it was wrong to do so—at least in the spot he wanted to. He forced himself to turn his head, his teeth closing upon the flesh of Anakin's shoulder instead, just as all Jedi were told to do if they got the urge to start marking a heat partner.

Anakin groaned loudly and did the same, his teeth biting down a little too hard and breaking the skin. His thrusts got quicker and harder as his body, as well as Obi-Wan's, demanded more and more.

Obi-Wan cried out, his head falling back as his body was forced back and forth over and over, each time his pleasure mounting and growing…

He had somehow turned over, propped up on his hands and knees under Anakin's form that was still thrusting into him, hands on his hips and forcing him back onto the thick shaft. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, but oh, he wouldn't complain at the new angle hitting just the right spot deep inside to push him over the edge.

He cried out louder, his arms giving out and falling face first into the nest, blankets muffling his scream of pleasure.

Anakin was relentless, thrusting hard and pulling Obi-Wan's hips back as far as they could go. He growled loudly and constantly, making sure he was in deep every time he thrust into Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was mewing into the blankets, pawing at the bedding under him with his fingers flexing and tugging on the sheets.

Anakin was already thrusting hard, but he knew he could go the extra mile for his master. He could still go faster, harder, and if Obi-Wan was going to get the most out of his young Padawan, he was going to get as much as he could. So Anakin went harder and faster without any warning whatsoever. His hands grabbed at Obi-Wan's hips tighter, almost sure he was going to leave bruises there.

Too much. Obi-Wan's mind had gone completely blank. All that was left to him was the feel of a possessive alpha's touch and oh, all that was left was for the big finish—please… _please_ …

" _Please_!" his voice gasped out in a tone so needy Obi-Wan would have been horrified if he had realized it hadn't been just in his head.

Anakin gave Obi-Wan all he had, his braid bouncing around his face as his eyebrows fell and his eyes locked onto Obi-Wan's head. He was reaching his climax, he could feel it coming, and the realization that he would actually be knotting his master drove him on even more. He had to knot inside Obi-Wan. He had to complete the mating process, and that usually ended with impregnating his mate. Oh Force that thought ran through the young alphas mind like fuel through a speeder. It drive him nearly to his climax.

Obi-Wan's shoulders twisted slightly so he could look behind him at the alpha, a pleading look in his eyes. Yes, he wanted to be knotted, he wanted to be impregnated. That's what mating was for, after all. And Anakin was the only one who could satisfy his needs.

After making eye contact with Obi-Wan, it didn't take long before Anakin's face transformed into an expression of pure bliss and satisfaction, a loud groan escaping his lips. Only a few more thrusts was all it took, and the next thing he knew he was hitting his orgasm and grinding deep inside Obi-Wan and locking up.

Obi-Wan cried out a second time, finally knotted tight and locked into place with his alpha. His body trembled at the satisfying feeling, and slowly, he was able to relax, no longer in need, just needing to rest as he closed his eyes, knowing his alpha would curl up with him until they were able to separate.

Anakin panted as he relaxed, feeling the most satisfied he had ever felt in his whole life. Sweat glistened on his face as his eyes closed and the look of bliss remained on his face. His first time with an omega, and it had been with his master. What a glorious occasion it was for the both of them.

Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he snuggled best he could back against the alpha. Exhausted, he quickly drifted off into a contented sleep.

 

* * *

 

When he awoke, Obi-Wan slowly became aware of two things. He felt fantastically satisfied for an omega in heat, so much so that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content. And that he was pressed against a large, warm body, one arm around him holding him close to make sure he didn't feel abandoned after a vigorous mating session, and calloused fingers tracing invisible patters on the skin of his arm. Oh, both things felt so nice.

A smile quirking his lips, the omega shifted to roll over and look at the alpha he'd apparently invited into his bed, though he had no memory of discussing such a thing with any trusted alpha before his heat.

His heart leapt uncomfortably in his chest, his breath hitching when his eyes fell upon the face of his own Padawan.

As much as he wished to stay close and comforted by the alpha, Obi-Wan forced himself to pull away enough to sit up with a curse. "Oh kark—Anakin!"

Anakin’s eyes widened as he too sat up. “Master, I can explain!”

"I—Oh Force, I mated with my own Padawan…" Obi-Wan seemed to be in shock.

"Master, please calm down. It's not that big of a deal, okay?" Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders gently.

"Anakin, I'm your _Master_ , your _teacher_. You are my _student_ and _Padawan._ I hold power over you and it's _wrong_ of me to use that power for my personal gain like this! I'm a horrible master! I took advantage of you and I—"

Anakin put a finger to Obi-Wan’s lips. “Master, you didn’t take advantage of me. You were in desperate need of an alpha, and I was the only one around to help you.”

The Padawan removed his finger and cupped his master’s face. “You didn’t use a single bit of persuasion on me. I acted out of my own, sound mind to help you.”

"It's still wrong of me—if you were knighted then maybe…but not now…" Obi-Wan bit his lip, looking up into Anakin's bright blue eyes, "…You're too precious to me to lose over a mistake…" he finally admitted.

Anakin smiled. “You’re not losing me over this, Master. If anything, you won’t be able to get rid of me now. I know we’re not allowed to officially claim each other as mates, but for every heat you have…well, I’d rather be the one to satisfy you.”

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "No, no absolutely not! That's attachment. It's forbidden! There's a reason why we are not allowed to take the same alpha into our nests more than once a year!"

“Master, are you really going to be difficult about this? Besides, you can say you had help from your Padawan this month, and then maybe next month you can say you had help from another knight. It’s not that hard to keep secrets from the Council, you know…”

The omega whimpered and slumped forward, his forehead resting on Anakin's chest, "You don't get it…" he slid his hand over to touch fingertips to the soft skin of Anakin's hip, "My attachment to you is already too strong…if I allow this… Plus you're still my Padawan…"

“Not for much longer, Master. I am ready for the trials, the Council is just hesitant for some reason. Once I become a knight, things won’t be so difficult. You and I both know that mating is allowed, just not claiming mates. We don’t have to claim each other to know we’re bonded.”

"We—" Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly widened as a stray thought hit him, "Please tell me we used protection!"

“Yes we did. I made sure of that before we really got too far.” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands and squeezed them gently. “Master, it’s okay. This whole situation is natural, and you shouldn’t be freaking out so much about it.”

"You don't want this." He shook his head, relieved that they had used protection and getting back to the major topic. "You don't want an older omega like me. It's not fair to you, Anakin, and I know you could do better. I've always known you'd be tempted to break code and find a mate—your heart is so big and you know attachment in ways no other Jedi does…I figured that you'd try with Senator Amidala if ever you crossed paths with her again…"

“Padmé? She’s nice, but…” Anakin sighed heavily. “Ever since I presented as an alpha I never really paid any more attention to her. At that point I was more focused on my training… and you.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, "Surely you must know—you weren't my first alpha to enter my nest… I've had others, both in the Order and out, share my heat with me. I'm not a pure omega. You aren't the first and only to experience me…"

Anakin kept a steady gaze on his master. “Did you like them better than me?”

"I don't see how something like that would ma—!"

A loud growl escaped the alpha’s throat as he pushed the omega back into the nest. “It matters to me!”

Obi-Wan yelped as he was forced down under the alpha, his eyes wide as he looked up at Anakin. Silence then filled the space between them, only a low rumble of Anakin's growls breaking it.

Finally, he submitted to the wordless demand to answer and he adverted his gaze, "I felt more…satisfied this morning than I have in the past…" he admitted slowly in an almost-whisper.

Without hesitation, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin and turned his face, then he kissed him with as much passion as he had provided the night before.

Obi-Wan gave a muffled surprised gasp, but couldn't help but respond, kissing back and shifting under Anakin's body. It was a turn-on how aggressive the Padawan could be, and if he were to be completely honest with himself, he had been attracted to Anakin ever since he had grown out of his gangly teenage years and started filling out like an adult. A confession he would never utter to anyone.

There was just something about Anakin Skywalker that wouldn't let Obi-Wan Kenobi pull away, no matter how much he tried to reason with himself to fight the pull. For as much as the blond was a shining star, he was also a black hole, sucking his master in closer and closer, deeper into a level of attachment he knew he'd never escape from.

* * *

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
